The Tracy Brothers Caught Part One: Kassie
by LoopiAuthor1
Summary: Alan was betrayed and left Tracy Island. He returns a year later with a girlfriend, How will his brothers take to her. Do not own Thunderbirds. Based on the movie not the original T.V series.
1. Proluoge

Disclaimer: Do not own Thunderbirds.

Prologue

Alan Tracy, alone with his best friends Fermat and Tintin, became official Thunderbirds at the age of 14. They were from then on home-schooled there on Tracy Island. Alan and Tintin had been a couple for three years, but somethings are just not meant to be. Alan returned home early from a mission and walked in on Tintin and Fermat going at it on the sofa. Before either of the lovebirds saw him, he slipped back out. He sat in his father's office until he came in.

"I need to leave." stated Alan firmly and fiercely as his father walked in. "Why, whats wrong?" asked Jeff as he stared at his youngest son in shock and confusion. "I can't stay here knowing the Tintin and Fermat are having an affair behind my back. And I want to leave without telling anyone, because they will just try to stop me." said Alan, as he tried hard to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. "Well, what will you do?" asked Jeff as he knelt down in front of Alan.

"I don't know." said Alan, looking straight into his father's eyes. "Alright. You can come with me to the mainland tomorrow when I go to pickup some supplies." Jeff said, smiling sadly. Alan smiled back and left in order to pack. After he finished packing, he laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. 'Tomorrow I'm gone. I wonder what dad will tell the others?' he wondered as he fell into a light sleep.

**1 year later**

Jeff stared out of his office window and smiled. Alan was coming home today. He, Brains, Kyrano and Onaha had managed to keep it a secret and put operation cover-up in place without his other sons, Fermat and Tintin noticing. The reason being that Alan was bring his girlfriend home for the summer. Jeff smiled again as he thought about the conversation he had had with Alan a week ago.

Flashback to a week earlier

"_Hi, dad. I was wondering if I could bring a friend home for the summer?" asked Alan over the phone. "Sure. But who is it?" asked Jeff as he stared at his youngest son's picture. "Well, she's my girlfriend Kassie Michelson. She and I made friends here at the University. She helped me though the pain." explained Alan. "Ok. I set up operation cover-up. See you when you come home." said Jeff. "Oh, and could you not tell the guys? You know how they'll act." asked Alan in an almost whisper. "Sure thing son. Now go git some rest, you sound tired." smiled Jeff as he heard his son yawn. "Alright, goodnight dad." said Alan as he hung up the phone._

End of flashback


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Jeff Tracy was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a plane land. **'Good thing the boys aren't here.'** he thought as he walked down to the landing strip. "Alan its good to see you." he said as a young man climbed out of the small plane. "Hi, dad. They not here?" he asked as he helped a a dark haired girl out and onto the ground. "No. This must be Kassie." replied Jeff. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr.Tracy." smiled Kassie. "No, the pleasure is all mine. Thank you for helping Alan." said Jeff as he helped Alan carry bags in to the house. "So, I guess I'll meet your infamous older brothers at dinner, right Allie." commented Kassie. "Thats right, Kas, you will. Why don't you wash up and get dress. I join you here after I've done the same." suggested Alan. "Alright. See you in a little while." smiled Kassie, kissing him on the cheek.

Alan and Jeff left the room and walked across the hall. "What do I tell her when the guys land?" asked Alan, a little worried. "Don't worry. All the rooms are a hundred percent soundproof. So she wont hear them land. I'll beep your watch once everyone is at the table." said Jeff as he left Alan to clean up. Half and hour later the rest of the gang arrived, including Fermat and Tintin. They moved into the dinning room. Virgil stopped short in front of everyone, causing them to run into him. "Geez, Virg. A little warning next time." growled Gordon. "Sorry. But The best plates are out and there are two extra places set." whispered Virgil. They all look around him to see for themselves. "You boys plan on eating?" Asked Onaha when she saw them standing in the doorway. They snapped out of it and went and sat down.

As soon as everyone sat down, Jeff beeped Alan's watch and smiled. "So, dad. Why are the best plates out? Why did Onaha cook such a nice meal, not that I'm complaining? And why are there two extra places?" asked Scott, as he and his brothers stared intensely at their father. "Something smells good, Onaha. I hope we're not to late." said a voice from the door. Everyone quickly turned towards the voice. "ALAN!" yelled all of the brothers. Fermat and Tintin just sat there with their mouths wide open. "Hi, everyone." smiled Alan, as he walked though the door. "Who's your friend?" asked Gorden. "Oh, right. Everyone this is my girlfriend, Kassie Michelson.." said Alan, pulling her forward. "Hello. Now let me see if I can remember who's who." she said smiling. Pointing at each person she named them all.

"There's Onaha, Kyrano, Mr.Tracy, Brains, Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon, Fermat, and you must be Tintin." smiled Kassie as she ended with the girl who had broken her Allie's heart. "You know, Tintin, I really must thank you." "Thank me, why?" asked Tintin, who was wearing the same confused look as everyone except Alan, who was smiling. "Oh, well if you hadn't broken my beloved Allie's heart, he would never have left and therefor never would have meet me." smiled Kassie. "I'm hungry and all that wonderful looking and smelling food that Onaha made is only making me hungrier." she said, looking at Alan. Alan smiled at her and led her to the table. Kassie sat between Alan and Gordon, with Scott, John and Jeff across the table. All of Alan's brothers were thinking the same thing. **'She's beautiful, funny, smart, and she put Tintin in her place.'**

"Are you always so straight forward with people?" asked John when the silence become too thick. "Yes. You see I go the King Richard University with Allie. I'm studying child development. To deal with children you must be firm. Tintin is just a child who doesn't know what she wants. Oh, no offense Onaha...Kyrano." she stated looking at Tintin's parents. They just nodded and smiled. Tintin gasped as her own parents allowed a stranger to dis her in front of her boyfriend and ex-boyfriend. "Why are you even listening to her. She a stranger who's probably only after Alan for his money." snapped Tintin, jumping to her feet. "Please, if I only wanted his money, why would I... A) Not allow him to buy me anything over twenty dollars. B) Never let him take me out to dinner... and C) Why would I come here for the entire summer. Can you answer any of those?" asked Kassie.

Tintin growled at her and stomped off. "I rest my case." said Kassie as she took a dessert plate from Onaha. "Oh, this apple pie is even better than my mother's." "Yeah, and that's saying something, because your mom's apple pie is good." said Alan, biting into his own pie. "You're going to have to let me bake a dessert while I'm here." bagged Kassie. "Hahahaha, you may bake any time you wish." smiled Onaha. Kassie smiled again and Alan lent over and placed a loving kiss on her cheek. **'I'll need to check up on her.'** thought John as he watch her interact with his youngest brother. **'At least he's happy.'** After dinner Onaha ushered them into the living room, so she could clean. Alan led Kassie to the loveseat, while Virgil sat at his baby Grande Piano and begun to play.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kassie stood up, stretching, kissed Alan on the cheek and said goodnight to everyone. As she started walking, Alan stood up as well. "What are you doing?" she asked as he came up behind her. "I was going to escort you to your room." he said, rapping his arms around her. "No your not, silly. You haven't seen your family in a year. Stay here and talk, I'll see you in the morning." she said smiling. He sighed as she left, but waited until she was around the corner before sitting back down. Gordon laughed as he plopped down next to Alan. "What so funny, Gordo?" asked Alan, as Gordon stopped laughing. "You're so whipped, little bro." smiled Gordon. "He's right, Alan." smirked Scott. A hour later, Kyrano and Onaha went to bed, half a hour later Fermat walked in. "Hey, Alan. Can I talk to you privately?" Alan looked at him then at his brothers. "Sure, we can talk by the pool." he said standing and following Fermat outside.

"Alan, first I want to say sorry. I shouldn't have gone behind your back with the whole Tintin thing. We should have just told you before you and she got into a relationship. But you know me, I somehow end up doing what you or she tells me to. I know we can't go back to how we were before, but maybe we could start over. Be friends again." said Fermat. He smiled sadly. "Just think about for me, please." with that said he walked back inside and headed for bed. Alan walked in, only to find Gordon still there. "You could have gone to bed, Gordo. I'm all grown up, you don't have to wait up for me any more." smirked Alan, as he walked up to the one brother he was the closest to. He and Gordon were the pranksters. Always playing pranks on their older brothers.

"Yeah, I know. But I've missed you. I tried to help the others break them up, and just as we almost had but you just left without a word. We knew the excuse dad gave us was a lie, but we went along with it. But you have no idea how many times Scott or Virgil had to practically sit on me to keep me from finding you." said Gordon. Alan saw that he was going to cry. He walked up to him (Gordon) and wrapped his arms around him. "Oh, Gordo. I'm sorry, so sorry. I saw them and just had to leave." whispered Alan. He should have at least told Gordon. He and Gordon were as close as twins even though they were three years apart. They both slid to the floor crying. Scott was walking back towards the living room when he saw Kassie at the corner. "What are you doing?" he whispered as he came up behind her. "Their crying. They're really close aren't they?" she asked in a soft whisper.

Scott looked around the corner at his two youngest brothers. "Yes. Their as close as twins." he said. "Will you walk me back to my room, I was going to see if Allie was still up." she asked turning to look at him. "Sure. Why were you going to see if Alan was still up, if you don't mind my asking?" He asked as they walked towards her room. "I tend to have nightmares, Allie is my anchor so to speak." They arrived at her room. "Allie told me you were the one who helped your dad with them after your mom died. I wish there'd been someone like you for me." she whispered as she closed her door. Scott stood there shocked. What had she meant by that comment? **'I'll find out in the morning.'** he thought as he returned to his room.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Scott woke up and looked at his clock. 5:30 it read, he sighed and slowly got out of bed. He planned on spending the day cleaning his beloved Thunderbird. As he walked into the living room, he found Kassie sitting on the floor, with her back to him, doing something. "You know, I'm usually the only one up this early." he said from the doorway. She turned and smiled up at him. "Well, for the summer you'll just have to deal with me being up first." She turned back to whatever it was she was doing. "What are you doing?" he asked kneeling next to her. "Coloring. It helps me forget." she said, dropping her head lower. "Forget what?" he asked, staring at her. "Kassie, you up insanely early again?" asked Alan walking in. Kassie quickly stood up and ran into his arms. "What's wrong? Scott what did you do?" demanded Alan.

By this time everyone except Tintin and Fermat were up. They all looked to Scott. "He didn't do anything, Allie. Just take me away and help me forget." she cried. "Shh, alright. We'll walk along the beach. Shh, I have you." Alan said and the two of them left. "Scott?" "All I did what ask why she was coloring. She said something about it helping her to forget." Scott answered turning to look at his father. "Forget what?" Asked Gordon, as he, Virgil and John move towards the window. "Don't know. But last night I found her in the hall, watching Alan and Gordo. She said that Alan told her about me helping dad with all of you after mom died. Then she said that she wished there'd been someone like me there for her." Answered Scott as he and Jeff joined the others at the window.

"Hey, dad as soon as Alan's brought her back can Scott take me back to Thunderbird 5? I don't want to leave her on autopilot for too long." asked John, as they left the window and headed towards the kitchen. "Sure, son. As long as Scott doesn't mind." answered Jeff. "No, I don't mind at all." said Scott, as he poured a bowl of granola and milk. John went to pack, while the others went to do their own thing. Scott took his breakfast and headed to Thunderbird 3 to wait for John. Meanwhile, Jeff walked into John's room. "I had a large cooler filled with frozen dinners. You can refill the fridge. There's also some frozen pizzas. I know you love them." said Jeff, sitting on the bed. "Thanks, dad. I'll call you once I've found out about Kassie Michelson." replied John, as he picked up his bag.

John walked into the living room and found Alan sitting on the floor with Kassie laying with her head in his lap. Alan looked up and put his finger to his lips. John nodded and waved. **'I just hope there's nothing in her record that could take him from her. He's happy and thats all Scott and I ever wanted for any of our little brothers.'** thought John as he entered Thunderbird 3. An hour later Scott had returned. As he walked down the hall, Alan stopped before him. "I'm sorry, Scott, I shouldn't have assumed you'd done something. Its just all her life she'd been ignored and put off." said Alan, with his head down. Scott placed his hand on his youngest brother's head. "Don't worry about it. I would have done the same." Alan looked at him and smiled before walking past. Scott continued to his room and laid down on his back on his bed. **' Ignored, huh. When John calls he'll be able to explain, because I doubt she will. From the way she acts, its too painful even now thats she's got Alan.'** he thought as he drifted to sleep.

When he awoke he looked at his alarm clock. '6:10' it read. He groaned as he sat up. He got up and walked to his computer. John appeared on the screen. "Hey, big bro. You wont believe what I found out about our baby brother's girlfriend." frowned John. But before Scott could ask what someone yelled dinner. "You'll have to tell me later, John. If don't go now there wont be any food left." sighed Scott. They both logged off and Scott headed towards the food. When he entered he found that Onaha had fixed a Cajun dinner. "Wow, this looks great, Onaha." commented Jeff as everyone sat down. "Oh, I had a lot of help from our guest." smiled Onaha. "She was constantly trying to get me to leave the kitchen." laughed Kassie. Everyone, with the except of Tintin, who still refused to leave her room until Kassie the bitch (as Tintin called her) had left, laughted.

After dinner everyone went to the living room. Jeff turned on the theater sized television on and they all sat and watched the Discovery Channel (A.N. Don't own them either). At 11:30 everyone retired for the evening. Kyrano and Onaha left for their room, while Scott help Virgil to his (Virg's) room and Jeff assisted Gordon to his (Gordo's) room. Alan very gently carried Kassie to her room and placed her on her bed. "You don't have to worry, your not alone anymore, my beloved." whispered Alan, as he kissed her forehead and went to his own room. Jeff and Scott returned to the living room. "John said he found out about her. But dinner was done and I do like to have food in my stomach before Gordo and Virg have their little eating contests." smiled Scott. "Well, find out tomorrow what he found. Goodnight son." replied Jeff, placing a gentle fatherly hand on Scott's shoulder. "F.A.B dad. Goodnight." With that said they both went to bed.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Scott woke up to yelling, something he was not use to. He walked into the living room to find he was not the only one who was awakened by it. "Whats going on Virg?" he asked the closest brother. "Alan and Tintin are at it." sighed Virgil, who was trying not to yawn as he lent against the wall. "They've been at it since four this morning. Tintin came out of her room and found Alan, Fermat and Kassie playing monopoly (A.N. Don't own them either, I just love to play) and started screeching." sighed Gordon, who was to Scott's surprise sitting at his feet. Scott looked at his watch to see that it was only five thirty. "Fermat can be friends with Kassie if he wants to. You can't force him to not like Kassie just because you don't like her." Yelled Alan. Suddenly Alan turned, grabbed Kassie and pulled her out of the room.

"Well, that went well." commented Fermat. "You might want to try and get to know her, Tintin. She's really a lot of fun." he then walked out of the room, in order to find Alan and Kassie. "Tintin, just because you don't like her doesn't mean you can't get to know her." yawned Scott. "Have you got the background check back from John yet?" Asked Tintin with a snap. "Not yet. He was going to give it to me yesterday, however, I like be able to eat." glared Scott. With that said all four brothers returned to their rooms. Scott entered his room and sat down at his computer. "Hi John. You still have that background check?" he asked when his brother appeared on screen. "Yeah, you ready to hear this?" asked John, with a small frown. Scott just nodded.

"Kassandra Michelson also known as Kassie. Age eighteen. Mother deceased. Father is currently in prison, has been for ten years. Raised by her godparents since she was ten. The rest is pretty much the normal boring stuff of growing up." sighed John, looking at the oldest. "Why's her father in prison?" asked Scott, leaning forwards. "Lets see. Gregori Michelson, age 48. Here it is. In prison for twenty-eight years for the rape and attempted murder of his only daughter, Kassie. When questioned by the police, he said he was trying to save her from the horrors of humanity." sighed John. "That would explain why she has a hard time sleeping." whispered Scott. "Thanks bro. See you later." "F.A.B. Scott. Be sure to tell dad." said John before signing off. Scott sighed, got up and walked out of his room to find his father.

**3 Minutes Later**

Jeff stared at his oldest, with a look that had a mixture of disbelief, shock and anger. **'How could someone do that to their own child, much less an eight year old girl?'** thought Jeff, as he and Scott walked towards the dinning hall. When they entered they saw Kassie sitting at the table with Alan, Gordon and Virgil, laughing. "Let's not mention anything." whispered Jeff. Scott nodded and went to sit next to Virgil. As soon as Jeff sat down, Onaha placed breakfast in front of them and smiled. "Enjoy." "Oh, look who's come out of her room." laughed Gordon as Tintin sat down at the table. "So, Alan. What do you and Kassie have planned for today?" asked Jeff. "We were going to head back to school, actually, today." replied Alan. "Our classes start back in two days." Jeff nodded. "I'll come with you. I would like to see your school, if you don't mind." Alan nodded. "No, I don't mind. Your all coming aren't you?" sighed Alan, as he looked at each brother. Each one smiled and nodded.


End file.
